Introspections
by Oreha
Summary: En vue de son mariage, Harry est amené à revoir l'ex maitre des potions de poudlard.
1. Rencontre

Première fic depuis bien longtemps. Disons que je met au propre quelques fantasmes qui me trotinait dans la tete depuis quelques tant

Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiens, tout est la propriété de JKR.

**Introspections**

- Le pouls semble normal, murmura Rogue. Tout est correct. Ajouta t-il en retirant le stéthoscope de sous le T-shirt du jeune homme.

- Cool, murmura Harry, Visiblement mal à l'aise. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- D'après le protocole, il nous reste quelques examens à effectuer.

Mais vous venez de dire que tout va bien. Ne pourrait-on pas supposer que tous le reste va bien et … en rester là ?

- Absolument pas. Baissez votre pantalon.

- Je … qu'est-ce que je risquerais si jamais on s'arrêtait là ?

- Vous ? Pas grand-chose. Vu votre âge, au pire, nous passerions à coté d'un problème testiculaire ou prostatique, ce qui se traduirait par une baisse de la fertilité chez vous.

- Et si je prenais le risque ? Je pourrais toujours repasser plus tard voire madame Pomfresh pour … un examen complémentaire.

- Et moi je risquerais de perdre mon poste d'assistant de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, qui , je vous le rappelle est le seul poste que j'ai pu acquérir depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et si je prenais quand même le risque ? fis remarquer Harry, les bras croisés

- Alors je ne vous délivrerais pas le précieux certificat prénuptial , vous empêchant de ce fait de convoler en juste noce avec la douce Ginnevria Wesley. Baissez votre pantalon

Harry eu une expression douloureuse.

- C'est obligatoire ?

- Oui. C'est dans le protocole de certificat prés nuptiale

- Ron ne m'a jamais parler de ce … genre d'examen avant son mariage avec Hermione

Votre amis a eu droit a un sortilège d'examen avec Mme Pomfresh.

- Et pourquoi n'ais-je pas droit a un tel sortilège?

Rogue croisa les bras.

-Dois-je vous rappelez que j'ai été , au mêmes titre que tous les mangemorts, privé de l'ensemble de mes pouvoir ? Par un décret auquel vous avez-vous-même participé.

-Non, je veux dire… Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Pompom qui s'occupe de mon certificat ?

-Oh, ce détail ? pompom a été convoquée en urgence au ministère par mademoiselle Dolorès Ombrage. Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, Dolorès savait que vous viendriez cherchez votre certificat aujourd'hui, oui, elle savait que je serais obligé d'effectué tous les examens à la moldu, oui, elle savait que vous ne pourriez pas venir un autre jour, et oui, elle savait exactement en quoi consistais cet examen. Baissez votre pantalon

A cours d'argument, Harry se mordit la lèvre, et chercha à éviter son ex professeur du regard.

-Écoutez, ajouta Rogue. Si c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes gêné, sachez que j'en est vu d'autres. Maintenant, si vous…

-Pas moi. Ajouta précipitamment Harry.

-Rogue clignât des yeux, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.

Je … je ne me suis jamais complètement déshabillé devant personne, compléta précipitamment Harry. Pour mon mariage, ca va être… la toute-toute première fois.

L'ex professeur le va les yeux au ciel. Potter toujours puceau. Qui l'eut cru ? Il avait toujours trouvé les gryffondors peu-dégourdis, mais à cet instant, le survivant battait tous les records.

-Malgré vos hordes de fans hystériques, vous n'avez….

-Harry plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Jamais. Ça serait trop long à vos expliquer.

-D'accord, murmura Rogue. Il ne souhaitait pas d'avantage de détails sur la vie-ou plutôt sur la non-vie sexuelle de son ex-élève. Ecoutez, l'examen qui va suivre n'est pas visuel. Les tests sanguins révéleront les éventuelles MST. Il s'agira plutôt de… palper les différentes parties afin de voir si elles ont… la constitution adéquate tournez-vous et baissez votre pantalon. Je ne verrai rien.

Harry acquiesça, et tourna le dos à son professeur, s'appuyant légèrement sur la table d'examen devant lui. Rogue se positionna derrière lui, et marqua une pose, le temps d'habituer le jeune homme à sa présence.

-Bien, murmura t'il. Je vais commencer par … une manipulation sur la verge et le gland. Pourriez-vous, vous déboutonné votre pantalon.

Le visage crispé, Harry s'exécuta, et reposa ses mains bien à plat sur la table d'examen. Rogue pris une profonde inspiration, et, doucement, fit glissé ses mains le long du ventre du jeune homme, toujours plus bas.


	2. Contact

Coucou à tous

Je voulais avant toute chose vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Je corrigerais les fautes bientôt, promis.

En attendant, la suite.

Et je vous rappelle que depuis la dernière fois, je ne possède toujours pas les droits d'auteurs sur les personnages. Tout va dans la poche de JKR.

**Chapitre 2 : Contact**

- Bien, murmura-t-il. Je vais commencer par … une manipulation sur la verge et le gland. Pourriez-vous, vous déboutonner votre pantalon ?

Le visage crispé, Harry s'exécuta, et reposa ses mains bien à plat sur la table d'examen. Rogue pris une profonde inspiration, et, doucement, fit glissé ses mains le long du ventre du jeune homme, toujours plus bas.

Harry eu un frissonnement quand les doigts de son ainé effleuraient son membre.

- La … texture semble normal, murmura Rogue. La peau a une bonne tonicité.

La main bougèrent lentement vers le bout de la verge, et tâtèrent maladroitement le gland.

- La… taille de l'ensemble est normale. La forme classique. Compléta Rogue, en faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur le pourtour du gland.

Harry ne disait rien, le regard fixe, le teint rougissant, alors que Rogue continuais ses palpations. Depuis quelques minutes, une tension persistance s'accumulait dans la virilité. Derrière lui, Rogue s'était tut, et avait immobilisé sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, pétrifiées. Puis enfin Rogue rompis le silence, retirant ses doigts.

- Une telle … réaction est tout à fait normale à votre âge, dit il en palpant les testicules du jeune homme. Vous êtes encore en plein déchainement hormonale. Je suppose que vous ne souffrez pas de problèmes de ce coté là. Pas de réponse, continua t-il en poursuivant son examen. Au dessus de sa main, la verge d'Harry était toujours aussi dure

- Vous… vous masturbez souvent ? demanda t'il, gêné.

Pas de réponse.

- Si souvent que ca ? Ricana Rogue, lâchant les attributs du plus jeune et se retournant pour chercher quelque chose dans un placard

Toujours pas de réponse

- Ecoutez, je comprends que parlez de cela vous gène, mais cela fait parti des questions que je doit obligatoirement vous poser.

- Je… commença enfin Harry. Je ne fais pas ca. C'est pervers et dégoutant.

Dégoutant ? pensa Rogue. Après tout, peut-être que les moldus qui l'avait élevé avaient été plus sévères qu'il le croyait.

- Soit. C'est une pratique abjecte, déviante, tous ce que vous voulez. Il se retourna vers Harry. Maintenant, dites- moi combien de fois vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui ?

Pas de réponse.

- Cette semaine ? Continua-t-il en fixant les yeux du gryffondor

Harry soutint son regard

- Ce mois si ?

Harry soupira, et consenti enfin à desserrer ses mâchoires

- Est-ce si dur pour vous d'admettre que je ne m'abaisserais pas à de telles pratiques ?

Rogue eu un rictus. Le gryffondor semblait belle et bien être sincèrement dégouté par l'astiquage.

« Et bien ! » se moqua Rogue. La nuit de noce risque d'être riche en émotions.

Harry lui lança un regard dédaigneux, en rebouclant sa ceinture. « C'est le but, non. C'est pour cela qu'on reste pur jusqu'au… »

- Ne vous rhabillez pas trop vite, jeune homme. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous.

Qu'es ce que vous me voulez encore ?

- Retournez vous, baissez votre pantalon et penchez vous le plus possible en avant. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes...


End file.
